


【貓曜】mon petit lapin

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *注意左右、無腦pwp段子*一點點黑道背景、曜漢是兔子*偽骨科注意、OOC注意、很短注意





	【貓曜】mon petit lapin

**Author's Note:**

> *注意左右、無腦pwp段子  
*一點點黑道背景、曜漢是兔子  
*偽骨科注意、OOC注意、很短注意

⠀  
⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
全組織都知道他們老大家有一隻長得十分精緻的小白兔。  
⠀  
⠀  
是小他三歲的弟弟，金宇碩在從助理聽見這個傳言的時候義正嚴詞的解釋，站在桌前的女人並沒有要相信的意思，作為算是最了解對方的人其一，她清楚知道自己的老闆雖然平時溫柔的不得了，其實常常會做奇怪的惡作劇，戶籍上的關係來說是兄弟沒錯，他在交代完工作之後半躺在椅子上想，手下口中的小兔子是在他回家路上遇見的，金宇碩向來不是習慣有一個司機接送的人，所以從組織樓上的酒吧準備散步回家、看見對方之時以為自己是喝多了才出現幻覺。  
⠀  
⠀  
黏膩的夏夜也依舊穿著長袖長褲、大大的眼睛盯著他看，為增加一點安全感而躲在路燈照不到的草叢邊，於是金宇碩靠近了，一直到距離已經近到能夠聞到對方身上淡淡的香味為止，然後才發現那人已經緩緩挪步也往自己靠近，即使站起身來比他還要再高了一些，也好像一隻小兔子似的。  
⠀  
⠀  
後來他才知道這不是錯覺，金曜漢確實是一隻兔子，軟軟的耳朵垂在兩旁，更讓人想要好好憐惜，兔子雖然可愛，但是發情期的猛烈程度並不一般。  
⠀  
⠀  
他會在某幾天無法自制，使得金宇碩不得不請假在家中滿足兔子的慾望，清晨的morning call來的比鬧鐘還準時，眼眶濕潤打著哈欠的金曜漢還沒清醒就爬到他的身上，睡衣上端的扣子開了好幾個，幾乎能看見肉色的在頸間蹭著，還不忘用門牙輕輕的留下齒印，金宇碩醒來的時候對方的睡褲已經蹭掉一半，他抬手順著金曜漢的背脊摸，那人便小幅度地動了下半身，是準備好了的暗示。  
⠀  
⠀  
翻過身來壓住絲毫沒有逃跑意願的獵物，他輕輕的和金曜漢交換早安吻，弄得沒氣才停止，肺活量好的兔子卻像不夠似的撐起頭來想要再得到幾個親吻，金宇碩這才要滿足對方，一邊唇舌交纏還不忘用一隻手將對方下身的防線一一擊潰——這對他來說輕而易舉。  
⠀  
⠀  
靈巧的閃過差點要嗑到他嘴角的兔牙，他知道自己已經找到了對方的敏感點，帶有深意的用指腹按摩，就聽見了身下人傳來的小聲低吟，於是金宇碩將擴張的手指拿出來，換上了晨間就受到刺激的性器，直截了當的在金曜漢的敏感處動作，然後再抬起身子看對方，感受到下身疼痛而變紅的眼眶掛著一絲晶瑩的東西，嘴唇也因為不斷的索吻弄得有些腫，一對兔子耳朵和碎髮乖巧的落在枕頭上。  
⠀  
⠀  
又親了親解潮之後迷迷糊糊的人——那是他的可愛小白兔。

（有參考一些兔子發情時的動作）


End file.
